Zhou Yu Dances
by Hieirulesall
Summary: Zhou Yu dances at the end of one of the Musuo modes. Anyone ever wonder why? This is a short oneshot that is my take on the situation.


Just a random idea a friend of mine and I had. I'm not to sure how it came out. My friend may have already done hers so if you want to look at both, then be my guest. So...Here's the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dynasty Warriors games...Well, I own copies of the games, but not the rights to the game itself. How about: I am not making money off of this so leave me alone!

Summary: How many of you have noticed that at the end of Da Qiao's Musuo it's Zhou Yu who dances and not a girl like the usual? Aside from this being incredibly disturbing it was also quite funny. But have any of you wondered why he did it? I mean really, Zhou Yu's kind of feminine with his long hair, but he certainly doesn't have a girly voice and doesn't act anything like that. So here's real reason why Zhou Yu sang a danced that day…

Zhou stood at the edge of a cliff that gave a perfect view of everything nearby. Looking to the sky, he sighed. It was a beautiful day, yet they had been at war for years. Nearly every day was spent battling countless enemy soldiers and officers. By now Zhou Yu had killed so many people the number was beyond count.

Plus, he hadn't seen his wife, Xiao Qiao, in months. At first they'd been together for a few campaigns, but not recently. But maybe that was for the better…

Tonight there would be a celebration, however, it was finally over. The previous day's victory had won the war for the Wu Dynasty and now it was time to celebrate. Everyone had been very worked up when they won, but within an hour the battle had taken it's tole; nearly everyone was asleep. Tonight was when they'd have their formal celebration. Well, kind of formal; Gan Ning would probably find some way to liven things up…

_Speak of the devil_, Zhou Yu thought as he saw Gan Ning walk the rest of the path up the hill to him.

"You're not asleep," Zhou Yu commented. "After that last battle I was certain I'd be the only one awake. What with tonight's festivities, I'd thought you'd want to conserve your strength."

"I have boundless energy, Zhou Yu," Gan Ning told him. "Besides I'm working on something for tonight's festivities…"

_Oh no,_ Zhou Yu thought. This couldn't be good.

"I've noticed you making some new friends lately with the serving girls…"

_Not good._ One of the servant girls had been in some trouble and he'd helped her out. Recently he'd noticed how sweet she was and had started to get to know her.

"And I was wondering if Xiao Qiao knew how friendly you were becoming." Gan Ning smirked when he saw Zhou Yu cringe and close his eyes as if preparing for the worst. "I figured your wife of all people aught to know about this new…friendship…that has developed with her absence."

Zhou Yu kept his eyes closed and grit his teeth. "Don't you dare tell her. It's nothing; I just helped her with something."

"I highly doubt Xiao Qiao would understand. And what would Da Qiao say if she knew you were…cheating on her little sister?" Gan Ning asked wickedly.

"What do you want?"

"Me? Want something? What could I possibly want from you?" Gan Ning asked innocently.

"You wouldn't have brought this up if you hadn't wanted something," Zhou Yu told him, looking up. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Are you bribing me not to tell your wife? Well, let me ask; what are you willing to do?"

"I love Xiao, I can't let her here this. She'd kill me, literally. I'll do anything."

"'Anything?'" Gan Ning repeated with a very smug smirk.

"Anything."

* * *

_This isn't quite what I had in mind,_ Zhou Yu thought. 

He'd thought Gan Ning would want him to say something stupid or eat something weird. Are even join in on those drinking contests some of the men had. But not this.

Zhou Yu was on the stage singing and dancing. Aside from being pretty weird no one would have thought it was strange for Zhou Yu to be doing this…

Except from the look of utter humiliation and annoyance on his face. Gan Ning was sitting at the main table. Well, he was. He just fell out of his chair laughing hysterically. This would definitely be a celebration to remember, for more reason than one…


End file.
